LoveStruck
by PoyoKirby
Summary: A nasty fall on the head makes Garu fall in love with Pucca. He seems to be the sweetest boyfriend ever. But head injuries can last for only so long. I WROTE THIS BEFORE FULL MOON PUCCA PREMIERED I KNOW THERE SIMILAR


* * *

episode1:This episode is called "Love Struck" tell me what u think ) this ones kinda sad...

* * *

The dusk was fastly approaching as the sky turned a warm orange from the sunset beaming brightly in the sky.

Garu sat quietly in the bamboo forest meditating in the quiet tranquility. His cat Mio, at his side.

He opened one eye and realized how long he has been meditating. He picked himself up and began heading home.

He looked to his side and saw a shadow quickly scurry by.

"Huh?"He got his sword out. His feet slowly and softly touched the ground as he tried to be as quiet as a mouse.

He heard the trees rustle behind him.He quickly turned around with his sword out. He flung it around only to see that

nobody was there. Garu took a deep breath and sighed. It seems he's being followed everywhere he goes.

When he turned around a face was touching his and he got a warm kiss on the lips. Garu's face whent from a pale peach

to a fire red in a heartbeat.

"Muah!" Pucca giggled as Garu rapidly wiped his tongue.

Pucca leaned in for a encore, but Garu quickly hopped away up on a tree.

He looked around and Pucca was no where in sight.

"Heeheeheehee"

"HUh?" Garu turned around and she was hanging to the tree.

Garu did a flip in the air and quickly hopped away from tree to tree as fast as possible to get as far away as possible.

He was clear onto the other side of the forest and nobody was anywhere in sight. Garu felt like he was alone now.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. The tree began shaking.

"Huh?" Pucca quickly jumped by him.

"AH!"Garu stumbled over in shock and then fell right out of the tree.

Pucca gasped and quickly hopped out of the tree and tried to catch him but Garu fell head first on the hard earth below him.

Pucca ran to Garu who was trembling. His face was red.

She walked closer to him to see if he was alright.

"Oh...!"She put her arms out and Garu fell into them as he fainted. Pucca looked up and Garu's sword hit the ground next to her.

"I hope Garu will be alright!" Abyo said as him, the chefs,Ching and Pucca all waited next to Garu as he layed in the hospital bed with a thick band

of bandages wrapped around his wounded head. Pucca was at his bedside as she has been since he got there.

"The bruise was pretty bad," Ching added. "I don't think anybody could take that.."

The doctor walked in.

"How bad is it Doctor?"Uncle Dumpling said.

"Well Garu took quite a fall, he should be okay for the most part but when he wakes up he might show some traces of amnesia,"

Pucca gasped.

"The amnesia shouldnt last more than a day or two so don't worry about him, Pucca." He added.

Garu's eyes opened. Pucca smiled and giggled at the sight.

"Garu!" Everyone greeted him. Garu got up and frantically looked around. He touched his head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Did'nt you hear Garu? You fell out of a tree!" Abyo said.

"Huh?" Garu was already showing amnesiac signs.

"Uh,oh does he remember us?" Ching said.

Garu looked to his side and saw Pucca's smiling face. Suddenly, she was the only thing he could remember.

Garu smiled at Pucca. Everyone was quiet. Garu then reached out and touched Pucca's hand and grasped it into his.

Pucca's face turned bright red and her heart began to pound unmercifully.

"This is strange," Uncle Dumpling said.

Pucca could'nt even move as she watched Garu look into her eyes a way she's never seen.

Then he slowly got out of his hospital bed and took a bow to Pucca and put his hand out.

Pucca slowly took his hand and when she did she did not want to let go. She wanted to giggle but she wasin so much shock she

could'nt breathe. Garu then began walking towards the door and when they got there he opened the door for her and motioned for

her to go.

She squealed and smiled and then they both walked out of the hospital together, hand in hand.

Everyone was in awe as they watched this strange yet adorable site.

Pucca and Garu were walking down the street holding each others hand with the biggest smiles on thier face.

Garu then caught the sight of a flower cart. He motioned for Pucca to wait. He quickly ran off then came back with something behind his back.

Pucca held out her hands and closed her eyes.She then felt a cool silky sensation on her hands and whenshe opened her eyes there was a bushel of

white roses in her hand. She blushed and smiled, then she felt a warmness on her cheek. When she looked to her side Garu was kissing her on the cheek.

Abyo and Ching watched in disbelief.

"I wonder if Pucca knows this is temporary?" he said.

"She's gonna be heartbroken when she realizes he has amnesia." They sighed and watched Pucca and Garu walk along into the distance.

Yet again the dusk was being born. The calm coolness of the night was complimented by the neutral tones the sky created. A tye-dye

masterpiece with yellows pinks and reds danced across the sky.

And Pucca and Garu were watching it. Up on a hill top they sat face to face holding hands as they seized this moment. Pucca did'nt want this to end.

As the night drew closer and closer, Pucca and Garu did as well. They leaned towards each other and as the sun whent down Pucca and Garu

shared a real first kiss...on the lips.

Pucca awoke in the morning feeling better than she ever has before in her life. The minute her eyes opened all she saw was Garu...or maybe it was

because he was actually there.No I mean _actually_ there. Pucca looked up and Garu was standing at her bedside smiling. Pucca felt confused but she loved

Garu's new demeanor lately. He helped her out of bed and greeted her with a good-morning kiss. Pucca giggled and cooed. Garu smiled and they both walked

together all the way to Garu's house. Pucca noticed Garu was unusally clingy, but loved it. Garu opened his home door for Pucca and when she walked in their

were 2 bowls of noodles by a candleslight. Garu winked at her and smiled. Pucca never seen Garu smile so much. She smiled and they both took a seat and

began eating noodles together. Pucca found an ususally long noodle and as she slurped it down Garu's mouth was on the other side and they kissed as the

noodle disapeared. (aw..) They both blushed and smiled. Then Garu touched his head and shook it. Pucca gasped. Garu got up and reached for Pucca's hand.

She took it and Garu lead Pucca to his door. Pucca did'nt know what was going on. Garu gave her a smirk and winked at her.

"Ohh!!" She cooed. Garu then blew a kiss to her and quietly shut the door to his house. Pucca sighed affectionatley and began skipping home.

Pucca entered the village skipping around with hearts flowing around her and she had a shining smile on her face. Abyo and Ching watched her glow along

the street.

"Should we tell her?" Abyo said.

"Nah, it would be too sad." Ching replied.

* * *

Pucca was sitting on the steps of the Go-Rong watching the stars glow in the sky. She hadnt seen Garu since thier meal together and she wondered what was

wrong. Then a whistle rang in her ears. He looked forward and Garu was motioning for her and he looked anxious. Pucca smiled and ran to him. They took each

others hand and walked into the forest and Garu pointed into the sky.

It was empty. They stopped in a field.

"Huh?" Pucca looked around. It seemed like Garu wanted to show her something. Garu smiled at Pucca and they looked up into the sky as they awaited to see

what the suprise was. Then they both looked into each other eyes and leaned in for a kiss...but something happened. All of a sudden Garu stopped and looked

around he felt his head. Pucca looked at him confused. Garu then shook his head really fast and looked at where he was.

"Huh?" Then he saw Pucca.

"AHHHHH!" He prepared to run but Pucca grabbed him and held him. She had a sad expression on her face.

Garu's memory was back. Pucca was heart-broken.

Garu suquirmed as he tried to get free not knowing where he was or why. Pucca then lost her grasp on Garu and she fell face down in the dirt.

Garu turned around to make sure she was okay. She got up brushed herself off and sobbed. Garu didnt know what was going on...

Then a light shined on Pucca and Garu, they both looked up into th sky. Pucca gasped at what she saw.Garu's face turned bright red and he looked at Pucca.

She was awe-struck. Garu was just shocked. They both looked up into the stars at Garu's special suprise for Pucca.

A little airplane was flying across the sky. And in the back it carried a banner across the stars. and that banner said,

"Pucca, You are the most beautiful girl in the world, You're perfect. I love you, love Garu,"

Pucca's eyes swelled in tears and Garu just stood there in awe. He looked at Pucca. She looked at him and smiled. He did'nt know what to do.

He walked up to Pucca and they looked each other in the eye. The magic was gone. It was all just a accident. Garu patted Pucca on the shoulder,

and when she leaned in for a kiss Garu blushed and ran away into the distance. Pucca sighed. She remembered the great day they shared and even if

Garu won't remember Pucca will.And for some reason, Pucca just was'nt in the mood to chase him.

the end.


End file.
